


String of Fate

by Errolina



Series: Web of Threads [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errolina/pseuds/Errolina
Summary: They say you meet your soulmate at least once in your life. Whether or not you form that perfect relationship depends on that one-minute meeting. Katsuki Yuuri had always wondered why his string had pulled at that moment. Maybe it was his dedication to this sport or maybe it was his own selfishness to try to win. Yuuri ignored the pull.





	1. Pull

They say you meet your soulmate at least once in your life. 

Whether or not you form that perfect relationship depends on that one-minute meeting. 

Being in proximity of your soulmate for the first time unlocks a certain primal urge to get to them. You find yourself pulled along by an imaginary string that is deeply embedded into one's chest. There is an old saying that says its the string that connects the two halves of the soul together. That is when the clock starts ticking. You have the remaining minute to find them before the string snaps. Scientists don't understand how you know who they are, but they say that eye contact is highly important. Locking eyes with that person is the key to fulfilling the soulmate match. It really is a beautiful moment, watching two people standing in front of one another, hands clasped together, their eyes locked in a deep gaze. 

Yet, while most people meet their soulmates. Others simply walk by them. It's a sad cruel fate for those who die thinking they've never met their soulmates all due to not recognizing them in that fated minute. It's funny how that moment is romanticized. It is not uncommon to see people running, tripping over things or themselves running to keep up with the string pulling at them. They're running to find their soulmate and lock gazes. Some people for some odd reason never find them. They run and run. They search even after that minute is up. It is so cruel to romanticize the one minute meeting if not everyone finds their other half. It gives too many people hope. They invest themselves into this one moment and then end up alone. They let that moment dictate the rest of their lives. 

They say you meet your soulmate at least ONCE in your life. 

Now, if you missed the meeting the first time around, there is always another chance to meet your soulmate if fate is kind to you. The string's pull is nowhere as strong, but it is still possible. 

~ 

Katsuki Yuuri had always wondered why his string had pulled at that moment. Right as the music of his Grand Prix Finale routine had started. It was almost painful, the tugging in his chest. 

"Why now?" Yuuri thought. 

Yuuri awkwardly stood in the center of the rink, Celestino motioning at him in almost violent arm movements to start. A cold chill ran up his spine as the string pulled some more. 

"Why now?!" Yuuri wanted to scream. 

Maybe it was his dedication to this sport or maybe it was his own selfishness to try to win. Yuuri ignored the pull and rushed to catch up with the music. Yuuri completed his step sequence successfully with no issues. He rushed to do his first jump. The string gave him a hard painful yank. Yuuri cried out and yelled as he hit the ice. The crowd gasped as he stumbled to get back up. Yuuri winced and grabbed at his chest as he continued his routine. It was during the second jump when it happened. Yuuri was in the air when the string snapped. His minute was up. He failed the jump and was sprawled on the floor once again. 

Yuuri wasn't sure how he finished the routine, but he stood in the center once again, posing for the last musical note. Celestino stood by the rink entrance waiting for Yuuri. Yuuri skated up while Celestino gave him his blade covers and looked at him with an exasperated expression. They sat through the kiss and cry, waiting to hear the weak score. 

"I missed it Celestino," Yuuri muttered. 

"You sure did," Celestino sighed. 

Yuuri smiled sadly. He really did miss his chance. Yuuri never really thought about his soulmate. Perhaps it was because his parents weren't soulmates. They never talked about their one minute chance. Mari had never had her one-minute chance, so everyone thought that perhaps her soulmate had died before having met her. Yuuri's small family were a bit unlucky. He thought it would be the same for him. Well, it turns out it was, but only due to his own fault. 

Celestino had led Yuuri into a passageway and sat him down in a chair while he went to grab a few things. Yuuri was looking through the sports news, looking at articles about himself when Celestino returned. 

"Yuuri, I told you to stay off of social media for now," Celestino sighed. 

A phone call came in. Yuuri smiled weakly as he saw his mother's warm smile show up on his screen. 

"I'll be right back," Yuuri told Celestino. 

"Don’t take too long," Celestino replied taking a seat in the seat Yuuri vacated. 

Yuuri found the bathroom empty when he answered the call. He entered an empty stall anyways and sat down. 

"Hey mom," Yuuri said softly switching back over to Japanese. 

"Are you doing ok sweetheart?" His mom immediately asked. 

"I'm ok... I think. Mom?" Yuuri said as tears began swelling in his eyes. 

"Yes?" 

"Am I selfish?" 

"What? Yuuri, you are the least selfish person I know!" 

"Then why did I ignore the pull? I felt them calling me right before the routine and I ignored the pull." 

Yuuri sobbed and his mother had fallen silent. 

"Mom, I'm such a selfish person. I... wanted a chance to win and-" Yuuri sobbed some more. 

At that same moment, the bathroom stall door was bashed by someone on the other side. Yuuri yelped and immediately hung up. Yuuri wiped his eyes and opened the door. 

"Sorry for taking this stall," Yuuri quickly apologized. 

A young blonde teen stood before Yuuri, shooting death glares right at him. The teen looked Yuuri up and down and scowled. 

"Crying in a bathroom stall? Pathetic. You should retire pig. There's only room in this division for one Yuri," The teen said in accented English. 

Yuuri immediately recognized him as Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky. He was about to reply when the Russian Yuri turned and left. Yuuri walked over to the sink and stared at his reflection. His eyes were bright red, puffed and his skin was a clammy and pale. He turned the water on and splashed his face with some warm water. 

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Celestino's voice said as he popped his head into the bathroom, "I saw that Russian punk coming out of here." 

"I'm fine Celestino," Yuuri replied. 

They both went out and finished watching the other performances. Yuuri was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he couldn't even come to watch Viktor Nikiforov's performance. Celestino and Yuuri grabbed their things and were ready to leave when Morooka approached Yuuri. At this point, Yuuri had slipped into auto pilot mode. He simply followed Celestino and stopped when Morooka approached them. He was lost in the blankness of the void in which his mind had fallen when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Yuri!" 

Yuuri's breath got caught in his throat and his head whipped to the sound of his name. Viktor Nikiforov walked by with Yuri Plisetsky. 

"Oh... not me... Why would it ever be me?" Yuuri thought to himself. 

His heart was beating faster than usual as he watched Viktor walk by. They both came to a stop in front of their coach who immediately ran into a rant in Russian, probably about their performances. Yuuri was still staring when Viktor turned his pale face towards him, their eyes meeting for just a split second. Somewhere, in the deepest part of his chest, there as a soft tickling feeling. Viktor's face seemed to be confused for the slightest moment before he smiled. The soft tickling turned into an unbearable itch that caught Yuuri's breath once again. 

"A commemorative photo?" Viktor said in accented English. 

Yuuri let out the breath he was holding and could feel his expression fall. 

"Sure!" Viktor smiled. 

Yuuri felt a heavy weight in his chest fall down to the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, so he turned and left before Celestino or Morooka could react. 

"Yuuri!" Morooka called after him. 

"Leave the boy. I'm not sure what's wrong with him at the moment," Celestino told him. 

Celestino peered over at Viktor, who still stood facing their direction watching Yuuri leave. Viktor's eyes seemed like they were searching for something. Celestino hummed to himself and turned to Morooka. 

"See you at the banquet later. I'll drag Yuuri along," Celestino smiled as he patted Morooka on the back. 

"See you later then!" Morooka smiled back as he waved at a departing Celestino.


	2. Moya Lyubov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor could feel the strain on the string. They were so close. It snapped.
> 
> Viktor has won gold, but does gold even matter if he hadn't even been able to find his soulmate?

Viktor had been in the middle of putting his skates on when it happened. At first he thought he probably had a bit of a mild heartburn, but that thought disappeared when the tugging began. Viktor smiled and sprang up. He kicked off his half way put on skates and ran towards the sound of the first performance of the Finals. 

"Vitya!" Yakov snapped. 

"I'll be right back!" Viktor laughed. 

He followed the pull out to the rink. Viktor immediately felt scared. The arena was packed. How was he supposed to know where they were, especially with the few seconds they had left. A hard yank from deep within his chest caused him to grunt slightly in pain. The crowd gasped as the skater failed his jump. Viktor looked up at the crowd. 

_"Where are you?"_ He thought as he hurriedly bypassed the staff and other skaters who had gathered around the rink.  _"Where are you?!"_

"Hey, Viktor! Where do you think you're going with no shoes or skates on?" A voice called out to him in Russian. 

Yuri appeared beside him and was nearly sticking Viktor's skates in his face. Viktor quickly dodged the boy and ran to the side of the rink. Was it wanting him to go to the other side of the rink? Viktor's eyes desperately searched for someone else on the other side. He could feel the strain on the string. They were so close. It snapped. Viktor gasped and collapsed against the rink barrier. The crowd gasped and awed as the skater once again failed a jump. 

"Viktor!" Yuri snapped as he approached Viktor. 

The older man was standing up, his hand on the side of the rink. The older man stared at the ground, his other arm limp beside his side. Yuri strode up to the man and shoved his skates at him. 

"You need to hurry the hell up," Yuri barked. 

Viktor took the skates with a slowness that threw the young boy off. 

"Thank you, Yuratchka," Viktor said in a sad tone which was unfamiliar to Yuri. 

He was thrown off by the sad smile Viktor gave him. Viktor gave Yuri a soft pat on the shoulder as he walked by back to their waiting area. Yuri watched Viktor walk away slowly, the man's shoulders slightly slumped and his steps slow. Yuri turned and watched the skater who was finishing his routine. The Japanese man had a pretty good job in Yuri's book when it came to his step sequence, but he had failed all his jumps. Now the skater was doing his spins, but that wouldn't save his score. Yuri hummed to himself as the man finished his routine and left the ice rink. 

* * *

The gold medal sparkled in his hand. Viktor sighed. Did this really mean anything if he didn’t have his soulmate to share this moment with? 

"Hey old man," Yuri's voice rang out from behind him. 

Viktor turned and looked at the young boy who ran to catch up with him. They were all leaving to meet up with Yakov in the outer lobby of the arena.  

"Yuri!" Viktor said as he shot into a small rant in Russian about how Yakov was going to chew him out. 

That being said, they soon arrived in front of Yakov who immediately jumped into a rant about both of their performances. Viktor simply smiled at the two. No one had known what really had transpired earlier that day and he didn't want them to know either. Viktor sighed. He felt a slight tickling in his chest. Almost as if a thread was dangling somewhere inside of him, moving side to side. Viktor turned. His eyes met the brightest eyes he had ever seen. Large chestnut brown eyes locked eyes with his and he felt as if his heart was caught in his throat. Viktor immediately shook off the feeling. This had to be a fan. Although this was a time he wanted to leave so he could be alone in his  

"A commemorative photo?" Viktor asked. 

The man in question seemed to finally let out a breath he had been holding. 

"Sure!" Viktor said making sure to force his mouth into a smile. 

The man's face seemed to fall into an odd expression between distraught and a mild sadness. He turned away and walked towards the exit. 

"Yuuri!" A man called after him 

"Leave the boy. I'm not sure what's wrong with him at the moment," Another said. 

' _Yuuri_ '. Wasn't that the name of the Japanese skater who had flubbed all his jumps? That had been the man who had been performing when the pull had occurred. Thoughts started to stir in Viktor's head. 

"See you at the banquet later. I'll drag Yuuri along," one of the men said patting the other on the back.  

Viktor turned to Yakov. 

"Let's hurry to get ready for the banquet," Viktor said cutting off Yakov in his rant. 

* * *

 

"What a horrible tie," Viktor muttered as he watched the young Japanese man from across the room. 

Yuuri and his coach had appeared twenty minutes ago, but the young man had chosen to mope in the corner of the room. He watched as the man picked up a flute of champagne and downed it in record time. He reached for another, and another, and another. Viktor laughed to himself as he watched the man slowly begin to perk up. Soon all the flutes were empty. The young man turned to find more. He found a brand new unopened bottle. Yuuri chose to shed his jacket and loosen the horrible tie. He rolled his sleeves up and uncorked the champagne bottle. He staggered into the crowd. Viktor quickly walked to the edge of the dancing crowd to watch. 

Yuuri had found Yuri and was babbling along in an odd mix of English and Japanese. Yuri looked shocked and disgusted at the same time. Christophe, who had been lingering nearby the two, turned to join the conversation. Yuuri was ranting about something in Japanese and he stumbled about. Celestino had finally appeared to attend to his student. Yuuri argued with the older man in slurred English before scampering away to speak with the bronze medal winner, Otabek Atlin. The young man immediately walked away. Yuuri walked back over to Yuri, where he began to babble on once again flinging the bottle around as Yuri argued back with the man. 

Next thing Viktor knew, the two Yuris were dancing. Everyone cleared out a circle for the two as they danced. Viktor began to laugh and pulled his phone out. Everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed at their performances and cheered the two on. Viktor was delighted. He cheered both of the dancers on. Yuri eventually stumbled and laid on the ground exhausted. The music changed to the guitar strums of a fast-paced flamenco and Yuuri changed his dance steps to match. Viktor could literally see the music in Yuuri, his strong stances melting perfectly with his steps and turns. Viktor slipped his phone into his pocket and began to imitate Yuuri's steps. 

Yuuri took note of Viktor behind him and immediately brought the man towards him. Viktor's heart was soaring. Yuuri led him in the dance. They danced and danced until Christophe jumped in to steal Yuuri away. Viktor watched Christophe drag Yuuri to the pole in the corner of the banquet hall. He always did wonder what that pole was from. Now there was no question as to what it was to be used for. Yuuri was out of his pants before anyone said anything and he was chugging from a new champagne bottle. The two took turns on the pole and eventually ended up collaborating a dance together. Viktor's phone soon told him his memory storage was full and he whined. Yakov showed up next to Viktor. 

"We should be going," Yakov said, nearly yelling over the sound, "We have an early morning flight tomorrow." 

Viktor frowned and looked back at the performing skaters. Yuuri had climbed down and was now stumbling towards him. 

"Viktor~~!" Yuuri called. 

Yuuri ran the last few steps and launched himself onto Viktor, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Viktor gasped and tensed as the younger man pressed himself to him. 

"My family owns an onsen out in Japan. You should come and visit!," Yuuri said before babbling nonsensically in Japanese for a bit. 

Yuuri looked up at him with those bright chestnut eyes once again. They locked eyes just as Yuuri said it.

"Be my coach Viktor!" Yuuri said in slurred English. 

Yuuri's eyes were wide and sparkling with enthusiasm. In that moment, Viktor didn't care that the stench of alcohol coming from the man was strong or that he was rubbing himself on him. All he cared was that the dangling string that had been causing that itch in his chest pulled at him. Yuuri pressed himself harder to Viktor and whined as their string pulled them together, once again one strand. 

Viktor smiled and laughed as he hugged Yuuri to him. 

* * *

 

"What is wrong with you?" Yuri snapped at Viktor. 

It had been a month after the banquet and he had not heard a word from Yuuri. He had left his number in the younger man's pocket and had even specifically told him to call him the next day once he was sober. He hadn't heard a peep. Viktor now spent his free time searching for Yuuri's social media accounts, which he found out that there were not many of. Viktor had been crying about how he should have gotten Yuuri's number instead. 

"Leave him alone Yuri. Once you find your soulmate, you'll understand why he's distraught that he hasn't heard a word from his," Mila said skating by the young boy. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and prepped for a jump. He picked up the proper speed and positioned himself. Just as he had leaped into the air- 

"YUURI!!" Victor groaned dramatically at the top of his lungs. 

Yuri found himself laying on the ice, still slightly shaken as the impact. He sat up. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OLD MAN," Yuri yelled as he got up and lunged himself in Victor's direction. 

* * *

 

Viktor had been lounging on his couch, nearly about to doze off when his phone vibrated on the coffee table. The bing of a new text message sounded. He grunted and turned over, Makkachin whined as he had to readjust himself over Victor's legs. The phone vibrated and binged again. And again. And again. Viktor sat up. Makkachin whined again and chose to slip onto the floor to nap. Viktor grabbed his phone. 

_'Have you seen this?'_ _-_ Mila 

_'He didn't forget you. Get over it already old man'_ -Yuri 

_'_ _Vitya_ _look'_ -Yakov 

_'Your love is not hopeless!! You can still have the love of your life!!'_ -Georgi 

They had all linked him to a video. Viktor sighed and pressed the link. He leaned back and watched the video buffer. It began. A figure stood in the middle of a small ice rink. Viktor brought the screen closer to his face. He looked familiar. The first few notes of the music came and Viktor immediately recognized it as  _Stay Close to Me_. Viktor felt his face light up.  

Yuuri perfectly replicated his free skate and even gave it more life that Viktor knew he could never do. The man on his screen had changed in the last year that they had seen each other. He was a bit more rounded, but Viktor thought it made him all the more adorable. He could imagine how much softer the hugs would be and how soft his chubbier cheeks would be. This was it. This was Yuuri's response to Viktor. Viktor knew what he had to do. Viktor made a call. 

* * *

 

Yuuri was surprised by the snow outside. It was stacked up at least two feet high. He sighed and grabbed the yellow shovel in the storage room as he made his way to the front of the onsen. Yuuri loosened his scarf. He felt as if his chest was straining. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a new sensation that he thought his tight jacket was causing. 

"I need to lose this weight," He muttered to himself as he opened the front door.  

He slid it open. There was a bark and Vicchan jumped on him. 

"Vicchan??!" Yuuri exclaimed. 

_'This can't be_ _Vicchan_ _'_ Yuuri thought to himself as he sat up. 

The poodle was a lot bigger than his own poodle. The dog licked his face, nuzzling him. 

"He looks just like Vicchan right? A handsome foreigner showed up with him earlier today while you were asleep," Mr. Katsuki, Yuuri's dad, said as he stopped by Yuuri. 

Yuuri froze. He grabbed the dog's head and looked the dog in the face. The dog gave him a doggy smile, letting his tongue hang out. Yuuri only knew one overly handsome foreigner with this exact type of dog. 

"Where is his owner?" Yuuri quickly asked. 

"I think he went to try out the hot spring," Mr. Katsuki replied. 

Yuuri shot up. That strange strain had come back. He flung off his jacket as he ran towards the hot springs locker room in the back. He tossed his jacket in one of the offices as he ran by. The strain was stronger the closer he got to the locker room. Yuuri dodged a few people in the locker room and the shower area. He was out of breath by the time he slammed open the door that lead out to the hot spring. 

A tall slender man sat in the water, a warm towel on his head. The man gave Yuuri what he thought was the brightest smile had ever seen. The man waded towards Yuuri and came to a stop by the ledge of the pool. He placed his arms on the ledge and perched his chin on his hands. 

"Hello Yuuri," He smiled, his lips forming a small heart, "Can you feel it?" 

"Viktor? What are you doing here?" Yuuri said, "Sorry, feel what?" 

Viktor pointed at Yuuri's hand that was clutching at his chest. Viktor reached out and grasped at the air. Yuuri yelped as he fell onto his knees, a deep pull in his chest pulling him down. Yuuri looked up at Viktor, who was now eye level with him. Sparkling cerulean eyes smiled at him. 

"Our thread's pull," Viktor said. 

* * *

The two had sat down and spoken for a while in a private tea room. Yuuri's family constantly kept trying to eavesdrop on the two as they spoke over food. Hiroko kept coming in with food and drinks, Mari kept stopping by with more and more pillows and blankets, Mr. Katsuki appeared just to ask if they needed anything. Yuuri finally kicked them all out and told them he would call them if they needed anything. 

"I'm sorry about that," Yuuri apologized. 

Viktor smiled. 

"There is no need to apologize, they have been wonderful," Viktor responded. 

The two sat in silence. Viktor simply sat there smiling at him and Yuuri sat there looking at his hands which were in his lap. Yuuri swallowed. He looked up at Viktor. 

"I want to apologize," Yuuri said his eyes once again locked on his hands in his lap. 

Viktor cocked his head to the side. 

"Apologize? There's no need for you to-" 

"No. I need to apologize...I...I ignored the pull when it happened...I was being selfish. I was being incredibly selfish," Yuuri said his voice small. 

Viktor frowned. He went to say something when Yuuri cut in. Yuuri had begun to tremble. Viktor watched tears fall down into Yuuri's lap. 

"I was being selfish that day. I ruined it for you, you deserve better. What would you want with me? I'm not good enough. I'm a selfish person and Viktor Nikiforov deserves so much better than a low ranking skater like me. There are so many other people who would have never ignored the pull like I did. I-" 

Viktor had reached across the table and had a hand on each side of Yuuri's face. He tilted his Yuuri's face to look up at him. Yuuri's eyes were tear filled and red, his nose even running a bit. Viktor wiped away a tear that had begun to trail down Yuuri's cheek. 

"Stop this crying. Regardless of who else you think I should be with you're stuck with me regardless. So be as selfish as you want moya lyubov. I also want you to win," Viktor smiled. 

"Eh?" 

"I'm here to be your coach. Just like you asked me!" 

"Sorry what?" 

Viktor stared at Yuuri a bit baffled. 

"The banquet? You asked me to be your coach remember?" 

"Did I?" 

Viktor gave an exasperated groan and his hands dropped from Yuuri's face as he laid awkwardly on the table. Viktor properly sat up. 

"You don't remember, but you fixed our thread Yuuri. It's ok if you ignored the pull, because you fixed it. Now let me help us strengthen it," Viktor smiled. 

Yuuri stared into those cerulean eyes once again. Yuuri gulped as he took Viktor's hands into his. Viktor seemed surprised at first, but then smiled at him. Yuuri smiled back. Their string hummed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took way longer than I had said on this chapter. I got carried away with a few other things and this last chapter of the story got put on the back burners. Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed it! I hope to make a series out of this later on, perhaps continuing with Yuri/Otabek and a few others.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**THE NEW PART OF THE WEB OF THREADS SERIES IS UP!!!**

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!**

**LINK:[Frayed String](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9624557/chapters/21743975)**

****


End file.
